camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Patch Notes: Version 1.80C
Dark Age of Camelot Version 1.80c Release Notes Darkness Rising October 26, 2005 NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES Â - When a group has an active instance, but the group has fully exited the instance, the group leader is now able to immediately request a new instance just as a solo player can. Â Â - Artifacts and Champion weapons are now dyable by player crafted weapon lusters as well as new weapon dyes available on the King's Quartermaster. These new dyes are called Burnishes and are available at champion levels 2, 3 and 4 at the cost of 125 gold each. HALLOWEEN FUN Â - Treat sellers have been spotted selling sugary confections inside Meath, Erikstaad, and Caerwent. Â - The consignment merchants would like to show you their Halloween spirit! Pick up the merchant and place it back down on your house porch and he will change into a Halloween outfit for you! Â - Be aware adventurers! Ghosts haunt the streets of your capital cities as the pumpkin moon rises! Â - The horses you once rode have joined the spirit realm. (This affects stable and merchant horses only - not player controlled horses.) Â - Something strange has happened to all of the puppies. Â - The pumpkins have been carved into jack o' lanterns! Â - A trio of crazy old women have been spotted selling costume potions inside Camelot, Jordheim, and Tir na Nog. Â - The costume potions last 15 minutes each and come in a variety of flavors. Â Â - They work best if you remove your helm and armor. Â Â - You cannot digest another costume potion if you are transformed into any of the monster forms. Â Â - The potions' magics are short-lived and the potions will be useless after the festivies end so don't horde them. Â Â - Some of the potions allow you to take the form of the enemy, so don't be scared if you see some in your capital city or housing zones, it's just your realmmates playing dressup! Â Â - The costumes and potions only work while you are in the captial cities or housing zones. You cannot use them outside of these zones and if you leave the zone while in costume, you will lose the effect. NEW FRONTIERS NOTES Â - Battleground merchants will once again only show their stores when in the regions of portal keeps. DARKNESS RISING WORLD NOTES Â - Shepherding Champion experience has been added to the six Chapter Three Champion Quest bosses for each realm. Players will earn shepherding experience if they have completed the Inferno quest, have begun their Champion levels, and has someone in their group that needs to kill that named mob for their quest. Â - Throne room mini-maps have been added with complete descriptions. DungeonsÂ Â - Abaddon, Farbjodr, Malairt and their Shades will no longer stack their snares on players. Â - Azazel, Utgard-Lok and Crom Cruiach will now strike back at those using ranged attacks at maximum distance. Â Quests - Midgard Â - You can now recover Master Briedi in the Culmination quest if you lose him due to going linkdead, logging out, etc. Â - Unicorn Quest - The Unicorns were fixed to allow players to interact with them after being slapped. You can also speak with Aredith again to receive an apple for the unicorns if you go linkdead, log out, etc. Quests - Hibernia Â - You can now recover Master Lucyn in the Culmination quest if you lose him due to going linkdead, logging out, etc. Â Â - Beginning of War - You can now recover Master Lucyn on steps 14, 15 and 16 if you lose him due to going linkdead, logging out, etc. Â Â - Ley Line Legerdemain (Epic 4) - If the demi-fey gives the killing blow, anyone who is on the quest, and who is within her region, will receive credit and be moved to the next step of the quest. Â Â - Unicorn Quest - The Unicorns were fixed to allow players to interact with them after being slapped. You can also speak with Chaleviel again to receive an apple for the unicorns if you go linkdead, log out, etc. Quests - Albion Â - You can now recover Master Dunwyn in the Culmination quest if you lose him due to going linkdead, logging out, etc. Â Â - Unicorn Quest - The Unicorns were fixed to allow players to interact with them after being slapped. You can also speak with Gethiel again to receive an apple for the unicorns if you go linkdead, log out, etc. }} Category:Patch Notes Category:Patch Notes